


Queenie goes to jail

by pinkyapples



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: Conversation between Queenie Shaw and her solicitor about impending imprisonment and some reflecting upon her children and life in general.
Kudos: 10





	Queenie goes to jail

**Author's Note:**

> Re watched Fast and Furious 6, and been reading a bit about Fast and Furious 9. Few thoughts on how,why Queenie is in jail and what Owen is up to. All as vague as potatoes. Sure to simple for whatever we end up with.  
> Backup is whatever sex one chooses to give and really doesn't give a rat's arse about socially or politically acceptable norms. They a person out of time and polite contempt is their default. That said they are not blind to the faults of either Owen Shaw or the rest of the Shaw family,Magdalene included.
> 
> ***** ***** ***** ********************************************************************************* ***** ***** ***** ***

“Ma'am, they're under the belief that these charges will irritate you and your family enough that rash action will be taken. Specifically that your son Owen will surface long enough for arrest on any of the outstanding warrants for arrest he currently faces.”

  
Magdalene "Queenie" Shaw raised an elegant brow indicating exactly how affective that strategy was likely to be. Her solicitor hummed non-committedly then continued.

  
“You could contest them but I am inclined to plea bargain. Hear me out first. No question you can be acquitted of most but the fencing charge is tricky. Smith is like a terrier small and cute to look at but tenacious when gnawing a bone. “The Shaw Syndicate" not my descriptor, is his bone. I trust his full disclosure as much as Owen's promise to not use aircraft. The actual charge is offensive on every level, which is why I believe they will negotiate. Irritation levels of offence and, from Smith's point of view, “our" bone of contention.”

  
Queenie sighed, “I would like a cup of tea and a room with a view of the river.”

  
The woman nodded then rose and went to the side board to make tea. “I can arrange that. More than likely two years with another two for contempt. Not allowing for months added for misbehaviour.”

  
Queenie’s smiled a little in amusement and she raised her cup in acknowledgement of truth stated. “As long as there is that view. Business is doing well, I could use a break. Make sure I get my tea, can't stand the muck they serve. Reading and those Sudoku puzzle books and I need my own clothes.”

  
“You'll have to give me a month. I'll need that to get Backup sorted and Smith to lose interest. Less if you want Deckard involved. Or his siblings.” The solicitor took her clients shudder of horror as acceptance of discomfort over her children being involved. 

  
The two women finished their tea. By the time Big Ben tolled six o'clock in the evening the legalities had been finalised. As expected Detective Smith was agreeable to the plea bargain. Possibly a little To agreeable but that was tomorrow's headache.

  
“Owen’s aircraft?” Queenie asked as she rose to leave.

  
“Ditched. Deckard made sure of it. I believe he currently is looking for a Spitfire. Heard about a bet made between an Australian RAF pilot and an American Airforce pilot during The War regarding rolling upon take off. Thought it sounded fun.” 

  
Queenie laughed, “Guess you have your work cut out dissuading him. Unless that's a Backup plan”  
“Honestly, I am not sure which prospect is worse. I will see you tomorrow ma'am.”

  
Driving back to her flat, Queenie reflected how lucky her boy Owen was to have “Backup". Loyal to a fault and just as damaged, if not more so, as her darling boy. “Backup" did exactly that for Owen. The more successful of his endeavours involved “Backup". Queenie wondered if he'd learnt his lesson from the Cypher debacle to listen to his closest ally, one could only hope. 

  
The prospect of prison did not phase Queenie in the least. It would be a nice little break from dealing with the currant crop of wannabes. She grew up when the Kray brothers ran East End. Stupid little pricks today, thinking they'd invented the glamour “gansta”. As if flashy cars, a skinny arsed flapper and a wallet of cash meant you understood how to run a business. None of them understood the true value of loyalty and fidelity to your family. 

  
The Shaw businesses survived because there was always a demand for information and disinformation services. They had a reliable network of import and export businesses. Above all else they had loyal staff. They also quietly supported many of the inner city homeless shelters.

  
They were the last of the “old school" gangster. You made a deal with them, you kept to the deal. If the plan called for armed force so-be-it but gratuitous violence wasn't tolerated. You had issues, you dealt with the person responsible. You wanted leverage you used it. Preferably without killing the family member being used as leverage. 

  
Queenie acknowledged Owen had trouble with leverage but Backup was usually in charge of that and therefore not likely to encourage future vendettas against herself or the “family”. She still found it difficult to accept his working with people like Cypher or Braga. He'd been badly burnt by the experience and his ego deflated. She wondered how many bad ideas were likely to unfold from the new contacts made while imprisoned. 

  
A hot shower, comfortably clothed with a nice glass of wine Queenie dialled Backup’ number. “Good evening Ma'am, how may I be of service?” a disembodied voice answered.

  
“Madeleine has informed you of my pending incarceration ,I gather.” Queenie sipped her wine speaking with Backup always required a level of formality. Stylised by way of half forgotten film noir and society balls. It helped Backup order their thoughts before committing to the conversation. Also it unnerved others in the room, or listening in.

  
“Yes, she did. We can sort that. Business is doing well, myself and the other managers are meeting next week. If there are any issues I will inform you upon first visit. Unless you prefer Madeleine speak with you.” There was an echo in the background. Queenie remembered something her solicitor had said. 

“Are you looking at aircraft for Owen?”

“Not strictly speaking, ma'am. I did tell him that the bet resulted in a Court Marshall and damaged Mustang but apparently it was the American's bet. So we are at RAF Coningsby.” There was indistinct muttering in the background then the phone cut out.

  
Queenie closed her eyes and counted to ten. Then sat more comfortably in the armchair and enjoyed the rest of her wine. It was a lovely evening neither impending imprisonment nor the caper Owen was currently conducting could change that fact.

  
Whatever mess her youngest son was about to get into she trusted Backup would keep him safe. If not possible that they kept his brother and sister informed. Regardless of neither following in the family business quite as much as Owen. Family was everything.   
  



End file.
